


食髓知味 (7) [ABO] [NC-17] 【蘇爸/維達】【耶莫蘭高/維達】

by Gecko892461



Series: 食髓知味【ALL維達】 [7]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha! Mandžukić, Alpha! Yarmolenko, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Beta! Srna, Beta! Subašić, Beta/Omega, Car Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Omega! Vida, Omega! Vrsaljko, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-20 12:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17622038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gecko892461/pseuds/Gecko892461
Summary: Alpha! YarmolenkoOmega! VidaBeta! Subašić*預警：含半強迫情節。





	食髓知味 (7) [ABO] [NC-17] 【蘇爸/維達】【耶莫蘭高/維達】

**Author's Note:**

> Alpha! Yarmolenko  
> Omega! Vida  
> Beta! Subašić  
> *預警：含半強迫情節。

 

 

25.

　　剛滿兩歲的艾蓮娜扶著沙發椅在桌子附近晃來晃去，維達在她撞到桌角之前將人撈進懷裡，小孩咯咯笑著在他懷中撲騰，伸手就扯住金髮要放進嘴裡。

　　「不行不行不行──丹尼爾！」

　　在飯廳擺弄生日蛋糕的蘇巴西奇聽見維達的呼喊，跑進前廳看見維達以滑稽的姿勢抱著女孩試圖拯救自己寶貴的頭髮。

　　「幫我把頭髮扎起來好嗎？」

　　維達伸手遞出髮圈，蘇巴西奇鬆開女孩的手將那縷金髮救了出來，他小心翼翼地將頭髮往上捋避免碰到腺體，綁的不是太整齊但也只能將就一下。

　　「謝謝。」

　　維達轉頭親吻他的臉頰後繼續逗弄孩子，他抬頭看見剛餵完奶的福薩里科抱著小嬰兒輕輕搖晃著，臉上帶著歉意朝他們走來。

　　「抱歉還要讓你們帶孩子，德揚呢？」

　　「他在後面。」蘇巴西奇指了指飯廳。

　　離慶生會開始還有半個小時，洛夫倫一直搞不定那該死的氣球，蘇巴西奇忙完餐桌上的事就跑去幫把手，期間門鈴響了，福薩里科原本想去開門卻被維達制止。

　　「外面風大，別讓寶寶著涼了。」

　　他幫艾蓮娜穿上外套，抱著她去應門，國家隊的朋友們已經陸陸續續將車停在路邊，可門前沒有人，他疑惑方才是誰按的門鈴。

　　「哈！」

　　皮瓦里奇和耶德瓦伊忽地從門邊跳出來嚇得維達後退好幾步，見他踉蹌一下兩人連忙進門攙扶。

　　「抱歉我們不知道你抱著孩子──都是你出的主意！」皮瓦里奇往耶德瓦伊肩上給了一拳。

　　耶德瓦伊一臉冤枉才正要反駁，小個子隊友就興奮地拉著他的手往屋子裡頭探頭探腦。

　　「嘿！和我同名的小傢伙在哪？」*[1]

　　「和西梅在裡面待著呢。」

　　皮瓦里奇親了親艾蓮娜的臉頰，然後拉著耶德瓦伊蹦蹦跳跳跑進客廳，維達無奈地笑著，用腳把散落在玄關的鞋子擺整齊。

 

　　斯爾納推開紗門給了維達和女孩一個擁抱，他的眼睛下方還帶著傷口，面對女孩好奇的觸碰他微微側頭閃躲。

　　「傷......怎麼樣了？」

　　「皮肉傷而已，不用擔心，倒是你？我應該把你拉遠點的......」

　　「我現在不是好端端地在這嗎？別瞎操心了。」

　　自上個月的球隊衝突之後他們沒再見過面，斯爾納覺得維達有事瞞著他，但在孩子面前也不好開口，而且說實話他內心有一部分也不想知道發生了什麼事，他不敢想像Omega在那樣混亂的場面中遭遇了什麼。

　　「我先把孩子抱進去吧。」斯爾納瞥見朝屋子走來的人，向對方揮揮手後抱著吵著要找爸爸的艾蓮娜進屋裡去了。

 

　　曼朱基奇上來就把人摟進懷裡，熟悉的檸檬香茅味飄散在空氣中讓他放心許多，他少見地與維達在公共場合有這麼親密的接觸，維達稍微彆扭地拉開兩人的距離。

　　「嘿......」

　　「抱歉......」

　　曼朱基奇拍拍維達的肩欲言又止，他關上屋門又朝客廳探了探頭，確定沒人之後嚴肅地看向維達。

　　「上個月的聯賽我看了，場面很火爆啊？我告訴你多少次這種時候能離多遠就離多遠，你忘記盧卡就因為這樣差點被──」

　　「不要說出那個字眼。」維達倚靠鞋櫃上低著頭，面對這樣的指責他覺得很委屈，儘管他知道對方的本意是出自關心。

　　曼朱基奇扳過他的頭想檢查腺體卻被一手撥開。

　　「別......」

　　「丹尼爾知道嗎？」

　　維達皺著眉不解地看向曼朱基奇。

　　「我在轉播裡看見你隊上的傢伙把你抱進去了，他對你做了什麼？」

　　「他沒有──」

　　曼朱基奇臉上清楚寫著『你最好給我從實招來』。

　　「你一定要這樣逼我......我和他做了，但這是我自願的，你休想要指責誰，那種狀況下我只能......」維達懊惱地搖著頭，羞愧的情緒將他淹沒，他惱羞成怒，拳頭一下下打在曼朱基奇胸前逼得對方只能往後退直到撞上牆壁。「你根本沒有立場責怪我！當初你可以把我帶進醫務室的，可是你沒有！你在更衣室裡操我操得可開心了，作為第一個進入我的Alpha你就覺得有資格對著我說三道四了嗎？這麼說吧，我那麼喜歡被Alpha幹，有一半是你的責任，我其實可以打抑制劑一輩子的，失去生育能力踢球直到踢不動了。可你卻突然闖進來用你那屬於Alpha的優勢把我幹得很爽很舒服，讓我沒有男人的陰莖就活不下去。嗯？這就是你想聽的嗎？」

 

　　蘇巴西奇注意到自玄關傳來的爭執聲，連忙跑去查看發現兩人幾乎要打了起來，他上前將人分開，維達甩開他的手，赤裸著雙腳奪門而出。

　　「怎麼回事？」

　　曼朱基奇低著頭不說話，蘇巴西奇只能先出去追人，漆黑的街道上只有幾盞橘黃色的路燈形成的圓，他沿著路找到靠在他車上的人，他打電話告訴福薩里科不要擔心，叫他們繼續進行活動。

　　「你們都聽到了？」

　　「沒聽到內容，只知道你們吵得很厲害。」

　　維達只穿著一件薄薄的毛衣，腳上還沒穿鞋，地板凍得他縮成一團，已經放下的頭髮散落在臉前讓人看不清表情。

　　「進屋裡吧。」

　　維達搖搖頭扯住蘇巴西奇的衣角。

　　「我有事和你說。」

 

 

　　（ _*註[1]：洛夫倫的兒子和皮瓦里奇的名字都叫Josip。）_

 

 

26.

　　一般來說在球場上遇到爭執時維達還是會試著勸阻雙方，除非場面愈演愈烈他才會退到一旁，抑制貼片是無法擋住Alpha們暴怒時的信息素的。

　　維達目前所屬的俱樂部──基輔迪納摩──與頓涅茨克礦工之間的德比是眾所皆知的火爆，今日的比賽中雙方再次因為一點不愉快而大打出手，他來不及反應只能被擠在人群之間，大家不明緣由地就朝不同顏色球衣的人動手，一片混亂之中穿橘衣的斯爾納一把抓住他的領口大聲斥責。

　　「你他媽在這裡面幹什麼！快給我滾出去！」

　　他明白斯爾納是出於保護的心態才口出惡言，原本對方已經將他帶出暴風圈，可下一秒他的隊友就拖走了斯爾納，隨後突然伸出一隻手臂扣住他的脖子又將他拉回去，腺體遭受激烈碰撞讓他瞬間癱軟，他完全不知道對方是誰也不曉得為什麼要這樣攻擊他。

　　「Omega？」恍惚之間聽見有人在耳邊低語，維達感到一陣惡寒。混亂的場面混雜著十幾名Alpha的氣味，維達像被大卡車撞了一般天旋地轉，他看見其中一個隊友朝他衝過來揍了那個箝制他的人一拳，他向後跌坐在地還挨了好幾腳，直到被人抓著腋下拖了出去。

　　被人打橫抱起，鼻間充斥著啤酒的苦味，他認得這個信息素。

　　 _──是耶莫蘭高。_

　　「比賽......你得回去比賽......」維達攥著對方的球衣，著急地說道。

　　「我已經吃紅牌了。」

　　耶莫蘭高抱著維達進醫務室，要使用隔離室之前，工作人員依照固定程序讓維達選擇要打抑制劑或是找人進去「陪他」，維達顫抖著握著筆遲遲無法做決定，他的腦袋一片混亂，現在不管選哪個，他接下來都沒辦法比賽了，最後在本能驅使下，他在簽完名後把筆遞給了耶莫蘭高。

 

　　耶莫蘭高在隊中一直擔任著照顧者的角色，維達也受過他很多幫助，他們在球場上更是有種無以言說的默契，每當進球時耶莫蘭高擁住他摸摸他的頭，他的心裡就感到一陣溫暖。

　　可他已經發誓不再接近Alpha，當時蘇巴西奇追求他，維達就向他承諾不會再和其他人有親密關係──無論是何種性別──他也一直都有遵守諾言。

　　直到今天。

　　維達看著撐在自己身上賣力動作的Alpha，笑自己終究是逃不過原始慾望的誘惑，區區一場鬥毆就讓他雙腿開開渴望男人的碰觸，單憑這副身體還想撐到什麼時候？

　　「先說好......不標記不成結......」維達手撐著耶莫蘭高的胸口拉開距離，想用最後一點理智警告身上的Alpha。

　　「哈啊......哈啊......夾這麼緊說你不想要？」

　　「我......有男朋友了。」

　　「喔？是嗎？那你身上怎麼沒有他的味道？」

　　維達撇過頭不想回答這麼私密的問題，光是現在背著戀人做這檔事就讓他羞恥地想找地洞鑽進去。

　　「原來是『不能』啊──」

　　耶莫蘭高嗤之以鼻，從他的口氣就能聽出對Beta的嫌棄，他故意咬上Omega無意間展露在他面前的腺體，維達嚇得把人推開，身體比腦袋先反應。

　　啪！

　　響亮的耳光扇在耶莫蘭高臉上，這下力道夠大使他耳鳴久久不能回復，而他還以顏色的方式就是把那雙手箝制在維達身側，操得他說不出話。維達以愈漸薄弱的力氣奮力掙扎，可是愈反抗對方就施愈大的力，他的雙手被固定在頸後、腿被拉開到平常熱身都沒有過的尺度，如吸血鬼被木樁死死釘在床上，直到最後快感和羞恥感一同將他淹沒。

　　避孕套丟在一旁，耶莫蘭高將維達抱到腿上，猙獰的性器在股間摩擦，前端已經擠進Omega濕漉漉的穴口，他將人抵在牆上，沙啞的嗓音帶著威脅。

　　「要是我在這裡把你標記了，你又能拿我怎樣？」

　　「你要是敢......我們就到此為止......」軟弱無力的推搡看似欲擒故縱，可他眼神裡的堅定耶莫蘭高全看在眼裡。

　　耶莫蘭高冷笑著扣住維達的腰，後者倒抽一口氣，但預想中的場景沒有發生，對方並沒有狠狠操進他身體裡，而是握住兩根挺立的硬物套弄，嘴裡說著淫穢的話刺激他。

　　「很舒服？我每天......每天都想著你......想像自己操進你淫蕩的屁股，你像現在緊咬著我手指一樣吸著我的肉棒......」

　　「啊、啊......住口......」

　　「你只能哭著向我求饒，卻又叫我不要停、快一點、再快一點──」

　　寬闊的手掌包覆著柱身加快速度，指腹一次次擦過馬眼讓維達瀕臨高潮，體內的手指還在模仿性交的模式抽插著不時刮過內壁，他的腦中浮現了夾在兩個男人之間的畫面，洛夫倫的陰莖和福薩里科的嘴同時侵犯著他，讓他卷曲著腳趾射了出來。

　　腦袋一片空白地癱在耶莫蘭高懷裡，維達一抽一抽地將剩下的精液射在對方身上，耶莫蘭高額頭抵著維達的肩膀，呆呆盯著手上沾滿兩人的黏膩。

　　「我幫不了你......但算我求你了，去打抑制劑......不要讓別人......像這樣對你......」

　　從未聽過Alpha像這樣對Omega低聲下氣，維達撫著一顫一顫的背，他感覺眼睫毛搔在肩上，潮濕的觸感他分不清是淚還是汗。失落在他心中蔓延，不是每個人在坦承相對後還能和好如初，和曼朱基奇之間的發展於他而言是個奇蹟，他不奢求耶莫蘭高能當作什麼事都沒發生，只希望對方總有一天能夠釋懷。

 

 

27.

　　「我話說的太重了，並不是有意要刺激馬利奧的，只是......我很氣自己，明明答應過你不會再和別人上床的。」

　　維達手指摳弄著衣服上起的毛球，他自顧自地把事情經過說了一遍，過程中蘇巴西奇只是靜靜地坐在一旁的駕駛座上。

　　蘇巴西奇握住維達冰涼的手，儘管已經把車內的溫度調高，他的戀人還是不停顫抖著身體。

　　「不要太自責了，這不是你的錯，我看過那場比賽的影片，事情發生得太快你也來不及反應。」

　　「不，那時候我可以選擇打抑制劑的，但我卻把身體交給了另一個男人。」

　　「所以你覺得我該對你生氣？」

　　「你完全有資格這麼做。」

　　「聽著，身為Beta我無法體會信息素對你們所造成的影響，但我知道那在你們之間形成的化學反應絕對和我們不是同個層次的。」

　　輕輕撫摸維達的臉頰，蘇巴西奇湊上去親吻此刻非常脆弱的愛人，對方顯然是沒想到會那麼快就獲得原諒，呆滯了幾秒才動了動嘴唇，可蘇巴西奇從沒生他的氣。

　　「我也看得出來你一直想有個孩子。」

　　維達看向蘇巴西奇的眼神帶著驚訝，他從沒意識到自己的表現原來明顯到被人發現了，或者說是蘇巴西奇居然直接點出了他一直以來的糾結，複雜的情緒猛地湧上心頭，他上身越過隔在中間的置物箱回吻對方。維達手搭上蘇巴西奇的胸開始解鈕扣，見對方沒有拒絕便整個人越過去跨坐在對方身上，他熟練地解完鈕扣將目標移至皮帶，金屬碰撞聲在密閉空間裡顯得特別刺耳。溫暖的手掌伸進毛衣裡游走著，所到之處燃起的欲火四處蔓延，蘇巴西奇同樣解開了維達的褲頭，礙於狹窄的空間兩人的牛仔褲都還卡在腿上。

　　「去後面。」

 

　　兩人換到較寬敞的後座之後三兩下就把褲子脫起丟在踏墊上，蘇巴西奇擠進維達的雙腿間，捲起毛衣親吻著因接觸冷空氣而起了小疙瘩的肌膚，被衣服纖維刮著的乳首挺立了起來，讓蘇巴西奇給一口含住，在昏暗的空間裡視覺以外的感官都變得特別敏感，蘇巴西奇留在上頭的唾液在嘴離開之後瞬間解了凍似地讓維達止不住地顫慄，他想讓蘇巴西奇回來但對方正照顧著他另一邊的粉紅，所以他抓起撐在座椅上的手揉上自己的胸，指尖和舌頭同時玩弄著硬挺的小點，唾液被掌心塗開在身上冰冰涼涼的。

　　「不知道漲奶的時候是不是這種感覺，濕濕、痛痛的......」

　　維達用腿蹭著蘇巴西奇雙腿之間的物件，已經半勃的性器很快就被他逗弄得硬的不行，蘇巴西奇的手轉戰下方開拓著後穴，但是維達在不久前才用了抑制劑，分泌的體液沒有很多，所以蘇巴西奇改用舌頭濕潤穴口，狹窄的空間讓他不得不把維達的屁股抬高，幾乎要把人折半。手指伸進去按摩著腸肉，蘇巴西奇舔舐著囊袋，可以感覺到穴口立刻吸附住指頭，他揉著周邊的臀肉試著讓他放鬆，過不久已經可以放進三根手指，蘇巴西奇將人往自己的方向拖，握著硬挺的性器慢慢擠了進去。

　　雙腿打開掛在蘇巴西奇的手臂上，維達把人拉近吻了上去，吸吮著方才在他身上到處點火的唇瓣──以對方開拓他身體的方式舔弄著。

　　蘇巴西奇已經可以輕易找到他的敏感點，尤其這個角度更方便他操弄，維達撫上愛人的臀部感受對方在他體內衝擊的力道，他雙腿緊夾著蘇巴西奇的腰加深了龜頭的所及範圍，他在尖叫中射在了蘇巴西奇的腹肌上，對方則將臉埋在他頸間，低吼著射進他體內。

　　蘇巴西奇坐起順道將人拉起坐在他腿上，白濁的液體自股間流出，他將陰莖套弄幾下後再度對準穴口，液體的潤滑讓維達吞進肉棒的過程不是太困難。維達把蘇巴西奇按倒在座椅上，緩緩地動了起來，這姿勢又是一個新的深度，他舒服地發出情動的呻吟。

　　「多馬戈伊，幫我個忙。」

　　「嗯？」

　　「把頭髮扎上。」

　　維達將髮圈叼在嘴上，手指插進髮間順開髮流，蘇巴西奇的手開始在他身上到處游移，感受著他抬手時牽動到的前鋸肌，從外頭照進的微弱燈光讓他還能稍微看見美麗的身體線條，維達一邊綁著頭髮，騎在蘇巴西奇陰莖上的動作還在繼續，淡金色的毛髮隨著律動擺盪著，像極了在草原上奔騰的大宛馬，馬兒被鞭打著屁股繼續前進，不知疲倦地追求速度帶來的快感，吸收著大地精華。

　　維達背對著坐在蘇巴西奇腿上，讓對方從後操進他體內，從後照鏡可以看見自己被操幹著的倒影，蘇巴西奇閉著眼將鼻子湊在他腺體上，儘管Beta對信息素的反應相對之下不是那麼靈敏，但此時此刻情動的Omega散發出的香氣讓他像被花香引誘的蟲隻，一步步跌進濕滑的陷阱之中。

　　不遠處的房子看著熱鬧，想必慶生會已經開始了，有個身影站在窗邊眺望著在尋找什麼，維達看見那人懷裡抱著嬰兒，濃密的捲髮讓他確定那是福薩里科，愧疚湧上心頭，明明今天是要幫他女兒慶生卻搞得如此尷尬，但另一種異樣的情緒如洶湧大浪向他襲來。

　　他好嫉妒。

　　他厭惡自己這醜陋的想法，可是他沒辦法壓抑自己不去想如果他也有孩子會是什麼樣的一幅景象，他一直期待著自己也能過上那樣的生活──只要有個愛他的人願意給他一個未來，只要他像福薩里科一樣背棄了足球。

　　他帶著蘇巴西奇的手滑過細嫩的大腿內側來到平坦的小腹，放在每到發情期就會提醒著他身為Omega的本分的地方。

　　「我們要個孩子吧。」

　　「你知道我不能承諾你......」

　　「我不需要承諾，我只要你現在用力地操我，把你的精液一滴不漏地射進來，填滿我。」

　　兩個高大的身軀要在狹窄的車內變換姿勢很不容易，終於還是在軟掉之前找到了滿意的體位，維達趴在前座的椅背上讓蘇巴西奇從背後擠進他的雙腿間，他的膝蓋幾乎騰在半空中，下半身只靠體內的硬挺在支撐著他，蘇巴西奇緊擁著他在炙熱的甬道中橫衝直撞，他甚至有種車子被他們推著向前的錯覺。

　　一番搗弄之後終於鑿開了一道隙縫，蘇巴西奇更加賣力地深入挖掘，踏進了神秘的未知領域。

　　「嗯啊......啊......啊......」

　　維達從沒想過生殖腔被完全頂開是這樣痛苦，他抓著椅背的指節泛白，緊咬著牙關待陰莖繼續深入，他埋頭啜泣，生理性的唾液止不住從他嘴角溢出，蘇巴西奇在他頸間輕吻，舔舐通紅的耳廓。

　　「快到了......快到了......」

　　結在體內形成堵住了洞口，不讓任何精子有溜走的機會，蘇巴西奇小心翼翼地抱著維達靠後坐下，但還是讓體內的硬物又挺進了幾分，坐在身上的人還在抽泣，指甲陷入了他的手臂，他將掌心貼在小腹上感受愛液注入愛人體內，維達轉過頭與他唇舌交纏，緊繃的身體逐漸放鬆下來。蘇巴西奇撈起掉在踏墊上的毛衣讓維達穿上，他將搖搖欲墜的髮圈取下，金髮似陽光散落在肩上，他埋頭聞著與其和相襯的香茅香氣，對方在他懷裡昏昏欲睡。

　　「你說他們會願意借間房給我們嗎？」

　　「這樣很不好意思......」

　　「可是我也累得不想開車了......」

　　「好吧......可是，突然回去好尷尬......」

 

　　待結消下之後，兩人整理好了衣著悄悄走回屋，福薩里科避開眾人的視線將他們帶上樓，在懷抱中他聞到維達比剛來時濃厚的信息素，大致上知道了他們在外面發生了什麼。

　　「抱歉......」

　　維達抱著圓潤許多的福薩里科，對他沒有參與活動深感愧疚，對方拍拍他的背要他別在意。

 

　　「沒事，孩子的生日以後還有好多個，和愛人纏綿的時光可寶貴了。」

 

 

　　—————TBC—————

 


End file.
